Unexpected
by apileofshit
Summary: One cold day, a girl sets off to climb Mount Ebbot, with the sole intention of throwing herself off the top of it. She didn't expect to find herself in the Underground. She didn't expect to have a goat-lady take her in and help her. And she definitely didn't expect to find out her best friend was still alive. Rated T because of language and mentions of suicide.
1. Prologue

_Legends say that those who climb Mount Ebbot never return._

Charlie stood at the base of Mount Ebbot. She knew the legends. She knew one of the people who had disappeared. It had been two weeks since her friend disappeared up the mountain. Charlie knew that her friend was dead. Charlie wasn't there to find her friend. She wasn't there to investigate the disappearances. No, that day, Charlie climbed that mountain with only one intention. To kill herself.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any of its characters.**

It was cold. Really cold. Charlie wished that she had worn warmer clothing. Not that it would matter for much longer. She wouldn't be alive to notice the cold. Or at least, that was her plan. She rubbed her arms as she continued walking up the mountain. It was getting dark. That wasn't good. She hated the dark. Still, she marched on determinedly. Nothing or nobody could stop her now. Not that anyone would try.

Charlie had been climbing for God knows how long. Her legs ached, it was now really dark, she felt scared and alone. For a fleeting second she thought about turning back, going back to the village where she lived and having someone help her to overcome her depression. But then she remembered that no one would help her. Her parents were dead and she wasn't friendly with anyone in her tiny village. Not after her best friend disappeared up Mount Ebbot.

When they vanished every last bit of happiness was sucked out of Charlie's body. Charlie didn't know what to do without her best friend by her side. She was sad, and she wouldn't talk to anyone for a solid week. She found herself in a downward spiral. She was always sad, always lonely, she found it hard to find the motivation to move from her bed most days. Whenever she was with people, she felt disconnected from them. She felt tiny, hopeless and alone. The place where she lived didn't feel like home any more, there was nothing left there that she cared about. So Charlie kept climbing up Mount Ebbot. She was exhausted, but she didn't really care. She just kept moving, kept climbing, never resting. Of course, seeing as she was only a seventeen-year-old girl, she eventually passed out from exhaustion. She woke the next day, got up, and continued hiking up the mountain.

After about an hour of climbing, Charlie came to the summit of the mountain, and before her was a hole in the ground. It was massive, and when she looked down into the hole it seemed endless. It was pitch black; you couldn't see the end of it. It was a perfect place to die. She would vanish completely from this world. Nobody would look for her body, nobody dared to come near Mount Ebbot. It would be like she had never existed. No one that had ever cared about her was alive. No one would have any significant memories of her. Maybe the people of the village would use her and her friend as a cautionary tale, warning the younger children not to go up Mount Ebbot. "Hey kids, don't be like the one who went for a hike up the big mountain and never came back! Don't be like their best friend who got all depressed and climbed the mountain to kill herself!"

Charlie leapt into the hole, and as she fell through the air, she finally felt at peace.

"I can't wait to see you again, my friend" she whispered as she closed her eyes and prepared for death.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any of its characters.**

Charlie's eyes fluttered open. She was in a dark place, the only light was coming from directly above her. It was the light coming down from where she had jumped. The hole, which had seemed so huge when she jumped, was now a tiny pinprick of light shining down on her. She appeared to be lying on a bed of golden flowers. Was she alive? No, that was impossible. She had fallen for hundreds of feet, she couldn't have survived. So was she a ghost? That was a possibility, she guessed. She prodded one of the flowers. No, she must be alive. She didn't phase through the flowers, she still had a physical form. But how was that possible? She hadn't climbed all the way up the mountain and attempted suicide to somehow managed to live.

She heard footsteps. They were approaching her.

"Wh-who's there?" Charlie called, her voice shaking slightly.

The footsteps drew closer.

"I asked, who's there?" Charlie said, voice steadier this time.

The footsteps were in the same room as Charlie now. The owner of said footsteps walked into the light, and Charlie was slightly taken aback by the person standing there. It was a goat woman, wearing purple robes and standing on two legs. Charlie should have been scared, but there was something comforting about this goat-lady. The goat-lady offered a furry hand to Charlie and helped her to her feet.

"Another human, hmm?" The goat-lady said. "Come with me my child, here is not the safest of places."

Charlie said nothing, but walked with the goat-lady anyway.

"My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the Ruins," The goat-woman, Toriel, said. "What is your name, my child?"

"I'm Charlie," Charlie replied. "Am I dead?"

Toriel laughed softly, and shook her head.

"Of course not my child," She said. "You are in the Ruins, in the Underground."

"In the what?" Charlie was confused.

"The Underground, my dear," Toriel said. "Home of the monsters."

"Monsters?" This was all very strange. All Charlie had wanted was to see her friend and parents again, but instead she somehow ended up in a strange place, which was apparently inhabited by monsters.

"Yes, monsters." Toriel smiled. "A very long time ago, humans and monsters used to live side by side on the surface. However, a war broke out and us monsters were too weak. We were banished down here, to the Underground, and we've been sealed here ever since."

"Oh." Charlie said. She couldn't think of much else to say, I mean, what do you expect? She had just learned that there had been another intelligent race living below her all of her life. As she and Toriel walked along she thought of a question.

"Are they all like you?" Charlie asked. "The monsters, are they all goats like you?"

"No, my dear," Toriel answered. "There are many different kinds of monsters, all unique and beautiful"

Her face darkened for a moment. "Although, not all of them are as friendly to humans as me."

"I see," Charlie responded. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to my home," Toriel replied. "I have a spare room that you can stay in. I hope you will find it satisfactory."

"That's very kind of you Toriel," Charlie smiled. "Although, I would hate to be an inconvenience to you."

"Don't be silly my child," Toriel laughed. "I have been very lonely since the last human left me."

"The last human?" Charlie inquired. "You had another human stay with you before?"

Toriel looked sad. "I have had a total of seven humans stay with me." She said. "All of them left, trying to get to the surface again. Six of them are dead, although I haven't heard about what happened to the seventh."

"What was their name?" Charlie was excited. Could the seventh human have been her friend? Could they still be alive?

"My child, I am very sorry," Toriel said sadly. "But it pains me to speak of them right now. Could you ask me another day?"

Charlie was disappointed. She was hoping that she could find her best friend again. But she knew the feeling of losing someone, and she didn't want to make Toriel upset, so she nodded.

"Ah," Toriel smiled. "We have arrived at my home. I will show you to your new room, you must be tired, my child."

Charlie had to admit, she was pretty tired. Toriel brought her to a bedroom. Toriel bid Charlie a goodnight and Charlie fell into the bed. It was the comfiest thing she had ever felt. For the first time in a very long time, someone had showed Charlie kindness. For the first time in a very long time, Charlie felt at home, and happy. She knew that it would only last for so long until her depression took over again, but she relished in the happiness that she felt while it lasted.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any of its characters.**

Charlie had been staying with Toriel for two days. She felt welcomed here, and at home. She felt reluctant to leave, but she knew that if her friend could be alive then she would have to go and find her again. Charlie liked Toriel a lot. She was very kind, and gave Charlie books to read. She told Charlie stories about the history of monsters. She was also an excellent cook. Anything that she prepared tasted like it had been cooked by a God. Charlie noticed that Toriel was very happy to have Charlie staying with her, but at the same time seemed to know that Charlie's stay with her would be limited. The two were eating lunch when Charlie made the decision to ask about the human who had stayed before her.

"Toriel?" She said after swallowing a mouthful of delicious food.

"Yes, my dear?" Toriel replied.

"Can you tell me about the seventh human that stayed with you?" Charlie asked.

Toriel looked vaguely upset. She sighed. "Alright, Charlie." She said. "They were a young human, about the same age as you, sixteen or seventeen. They were a human of very few words. They didn't talk much, they communicated mostly through sign language. They had this look on their face. They were full of determination. They really wanted to return to the surface, they seemed to have someone up there who they cared for very much."

Charlie's eyes widened. That sounded like her best friend, her Frisk.

"What was their name?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Frisk." Toriel answered. "Their name was Frisk."

Charlie's eyes welled up with tears. Frisk was alive. They were in the Underground. Charlie could find them, and finally have her best friend again. She could be properly happy again. Toriel noticed the tears in Charlie's eyes.

"My child, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Frisk is my best friend." She said, and the tears welled up again and began to spill down her cheeks."My only friend. They went up Mount Ebbot and never came back. I thought they were dead, and I was devastated. I fell into depression, and I climbed the same mountain that they vanished on, with the intention of killing myself. I couldn't live without them. But when I jumped into the hole at the summit, I ended up down on the golden flowers, where you found me."

"I see," Toriel said. She smiled sadly. "I suppose this means you want to leave, to go and look for them?"

"I'm so sorry Toriel," Charlie wiped her eyes again. "But Frisk is alive. I have to go and be with my best friend again."

"I understand completely, my child." Toriel said, smiling softly. "Come, I will show you the way out of the Ruins."

She got up from the table and took Charlie by the hand. She lead her down the stairs, through a long hallway, until they arrived at a large door. Toriel turned to look at Charlie.

"Now, Charlie," She said, looking her in the eyes. "You must listen very carefully to what I have to say here, and keep it in mind as you journey through the Underground."

Charlie nodded.

"Not everyone in the Underground is friendly." Toriel said firmly. "Some are very opposed to humans. You must be very careful, and do not get hurt. However, if, by chance, a monster attacks you, you must not hurt them. There will always be a way to convince them not to hurt you. Have mercy on all of those you meet. Stay kind. I will miss you terribly, my child."

She wrapped Charlie in a warm hug.

"I'll miss you too, Toriel" Charlie said softly into Toriel's fur.

"Oh, and one more thing my dear," Toriel said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"I must give you this phone," She produced a phone from her robes. "But I must ask you not to try to contact me, it would be too painful."

Charlie began to cry even harder. She had only known Toriel for two days, but Toriel already seemed like a mother to her. She was going to miss her painfully.

"I won't," She said tearfully. "I promise. I'll miss you, a lot."

"I will too, Charlie," Toriel replied sadly. "I will too.

So Toriel opened the door, let Charlie pass through, and then shut it behind her. And then Charlie was alone, in a snowy forest. She was cold, and she already missed Toriel sorely, but she was filled with hope and determination. She would find Frisk, and the two of them would return to the surface and live happily once again.


	5. Chapter Four

Charlie shivered. She really should have worn something warmer than a hoodie and jeans. Maybe she could buy a warm coat in a town, if she came across one. She looked around her. The forest was big. The trees loomed high above her head, and it was dark. Charlie hated the couldn't see what was going on around her. She continued on through the woods, full of determination. It was eerily quiet. Charlie didn't like the woods at all. They were too dark, too quiet and far too cold for her taste.

"The sooner I get out of here, the better." She grumbled as she trudged through the snow, rubbing her arms vigorously in an attempt to warm herself up. She walked for quite a while in the dark silence of the forest. She began to feel sad again, being alone. She hated being alone, she wished that she had someone to keep her company. Suddenly, a few metres behind Charlie, a stick on the ground snapped under someone's feet. Charlie's head whipped around, looking to see who was behind her. There was no one there. She continued walking, faster this time. She felt like someone was following her. She sped up even more still, afraid of what kind of monster could be behind her. She came to a bridge, and paused. There were no railings or anything to hold onto on the bridge, and it looked kind of unstable. As Charlie was considering whether the bridge could support her weight or not, she sensed someone behind her. Shit. She had momentarily forgotten that someone was following her. Her follower spoke.

"well? don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He said. "turn around and shake my hand."

Charlie cautiously turned around and offered her hand to the monster. It was a skeleton. A short, round skeleton with a very wide grin. She took his hand, and when she did, a very loud farting noise emitted from the skeleton's hand.

"heheh" The skeleton laughed. "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

Charlie laughed nervously. She was almost certain that she was going to be attacked by the skeleton.

"anyway, i'm sans." He said. "sans the skeleton. who're you, human?"

"I'm Charlie," Charlie said. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Have any other humans passed through here recently?"

"as a matter of fact, a human passed through here about ten days ago," Sans said, his wide grin never faltering. "they should be somewhere in waterfall by now."

"Okay," Charlie said. "Thanks a ton, Sans."

"a _skeleton._ " Sans chuckled at his pun.

"That was terrible." Charlie was giggling, despite her words.

"you liked it," Sans laughed. "don't _fibula."_

Charlie laughed. She was a big fan of puns, the worse they were, the better.

"You're really tickling my _funny bone_ , Sans."

"i'm a natural born comedian, what can i say," Sans grinned even wider, if that was even possible. "on another note, do you even know your way to waterfall?"

"Uh," Charlie thought for a moment. "Not exactly, but I'm assuming I'll eventually get there if I keep walking straight."

"that's pretty much how you get there," said Sans. "but it's quite the walk if you were to try to go there from here, without stopping."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Charlie said. The thought of the long journey ahead filled her with determination. "but do you know a place where I could buy a coat or something? It's fucking freezing here."

"yeah," said sans. "snowdin is a few miles from here, but until then you can borrow my hoodie."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "Would you not be cold then?"

"nah," replied Sans. "i'm a skeleton. i don't feel the cold."

"Okay then," Charlie said as Sans shrugged off his hoodie and then handed it to her. She put the hoodie on. It was warm.

"How is this hoodie warm?" Charlie inquired. "If you're a skeleton then why would you have body heat?"

Sans wiggled his fingers.

"magic." He grinned. "c'mon kid, lets head to snowdin. we're both headed there, so we might as well walk together."

"lets go, then." Charlie smiled and began walking towards Snowdin.

A good while later, the two arrived in Snowdin.

"welcome to snowdin, kiddo" Sans gestured at the snowy town before them. "home of lots of snow and a library with a misspelled sign."

"It's very pretty,"Charlie looked upon the glistening white town. "Could you show me to the shop so I can buy a coat and give you your hoodie back?"

"sure," Sans said. "it's just here." He led Charlie into a warm wooden building. A bunny-woman was standing at the counter.

"Hi!" The bunny-woman-shopkeeper said cheerfully. "Welcome to Snowdin shop! How can I help you?"

"Hey," Charlie said. "I need a coat, please"

"Coats are just over there," The shopkeeper smiled. "Find one that you like, honey."

Charlie smiled at the shopkeeper and went to look for a coat. She picked a black one off the rack and slipped it on. It fit. She took it off again and brought it to the counter. The shopkeeper took the coat and checked the price tag.

"That'll be 14 G when you're ready, miss." She said. Charlie fished around in her pocket for the money. She found it, and handed it to the shopkeeper. Sans tapped her shoulder.

"hey," he said. "it's getting to be nightime. do you wanna come back to my house for the night? i don't know what it's like in the human world but people aren't so friendly at night here, it wouldn't be safe to go to waterfall right now. plus, you get to stay with my brother and i free of charge, rather than staying in the inn."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "I wouldn't be an inconvenience, would I?"

"nah," Sans grinned. "my brother would love to meet a new friend."

"Well, if you really don't mind then I'll stay the night." Charlie smiled. Toriel had said that not all monsters were so keen on humans, but Sans and the bunny-woman-shopkeeper seemed nice, and Sans' brother sounded nice too. She felt like she would make some good memories in the Underground, and she looked forward to finding her friend again. She was filled with determination.


End file.
